pvpgnfandomcom-20200214-history
D2GS Server
D2GS is a Windows Only Binary and is not part of the PvPGN Project. PvPGN is not responsible for any problems or issues that D2GS my cause. Any bugs found should be reported to the creators of D2GS - do not send them to the PvPGN Team. If you are wanting to have a Diablo II Closed Server, you will need to install and configure D2GS to function with your PvPGN Server. Installing D2GS Server Software and files you need: * D2GS server * Diablo II LOD files * 7-Zip (optional) You can get the d2gs server files from the pvpgn mirror website (http://www.pvpgn.pl/). At the time the latest D2GS server files are: *stable – version 1.13c-Build 3 *Diablo II LOD files - version 1.13c Downloading the software and files: From the http://www.pvpgn.pl/d2gs/ website: *point your browser to the above website *select your required files (the version of Diablo II Realm you want) *save them on your local hard-drive After getting D2GS server, we also need to download the Diablo II update patch. From the http://ftp.blizzard.com/pub/diablo2exp/patches/PC/ website: *point your browser to the above website *select your required files (the version of Diablo II Realm you want) *save them on your local hard-drive Finally download the 7-zip utility (optional). From the http://www.7-zip.org/download.html website: *point your browser to the above website *select your required files (32bit or 64bit version .msi, since this is the Microsoft Installer package) *save them on your local hard-drive Extracting and installing the software and files: After we have all this files in one place we’ll start the real job. Extract D2GS with your preferred utility (I'll use 7-Zip, an open-source compression utility): First we'll install 7-Zip (optional): * double click on 7z465.msi * follow install prompts Second we'll extract the D2GS server: * right click on D2GS-111b(44).rar --> 7-Zip --> Extract files... * extract the files to C:\Program Files\D2GS-113c(3)\ Third we'll install the Diablo II LOD update patch: * double click on LODPatch_*.exe * follow install prompts Configuring the software and files: After completing the above steps, you need to copy over the required Diablo II LOD files and modify the d2gs.reg for the server to start. First you must copy the Diablo II LOD files into D2GS. Open your Diablo II LOD install folder: * browse to C:\Program Files\Diablo II\ * copy the following files into C:\Program Files\D2GS-113c(3)\ ** d2data.mpq ** d2exp.mpq ** d2sfx.mpq ** d2speech.mpq ** Patch_D2.mpq ** D2Client.dll ** D2CMP.dll ** D2Common.dll ** D2Game.dll ** D2gfx.dll ** D2Lang.dll ** D2MCPClient.dll ** D2Net.dll ** D2sound.dll ** D2Win.dll ** Fog.dll ** ijl11.dll ** Storm.dll Second you must modify the the proper settings in the d2gs.reg file, so it points to the correct location of your d2cs and d2dbs services, and allows you to create games: Open the d2gs.reg file in your preferred editor (I’ll use edit, a text based editor): * click Start --> Run --> cmd * Ok C:\> cd C:\Program Files\D2GS-113c(3)\ C:\Program Files\D2GS-113c(3)\> edit d2gs.reg After opening the file in the editor, search for the D2CSIP line: "D2CSIP"="192.168.1.1" After you find it, you will need to modify the line with the IP Address from your D2CS server: (Lets say your LAN IP for the D2CS server is 192.168.1.2): "D2CSIP"="192.168.1.2" Next you will need to search for the D2DBSIP line: "D2DBSIP"="192.168.1.1" After you find it, you will need to modify the line with the IP Address from your D2DBS server: (Lets say your LAN IP for the D2DBS server is 192.168.1.2): "D2DBSIP"="192.168.1.2" Finally you will need to search for the MaxGames line: "MaxGames"=dword:00000001 After you find it, you will need to modify the value to allow games to be created: (Lets say you will allow 100 games to be created simultaneously, set the value to 00000064): "MaxGames"=dword:00000064 Configure Firewall: You will need to open ports 6112-6114, 4000, and 8888 in your firewall. Starting the D2GS server: * browse into C:\Program Files\D2GS-113c(3)\ * double click on D2GS.exe Congratulations! You made a Diablo II Closed Server. If you encounter any problem you can check the log files generated automatically by the D2GS server in C:\Program Files\D2GS-113c(3)\log\. D2GS server administration: After your D2GS server is installed and functioning, it is advisable to login to the D2GS Administration Console and change the admin password. (Lets say your LAN IP for the D2GS server is 192.168.1.2): * click Start --> Run --> cmd * Ok C:\> telnet 192.168.1.2 8888 Password: abcd123 Once you have successfully logged in, issue the following command to change the password: D2GS> passwd Now enter a new password that you can remember. Category:Installation